mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Harold Maibatazzu
Harry Maibatazzu Kung III is a dealer of illegal weapons/gunsmith in Mafia II. Info Harry was born in 1935, presumably in Japan. Like Vito, he was a war veteran serving in the United States Army for six years. Harold landed in Normandy, France (Utah sector to be exact), and in combat fought there. However, during a nightime visit to a whore house in Normandy, Harry earned a discharge when he poked out his left eye on a branch while climbing over a fence. The loss of his eye doesn't seem to have a big effect on him, he even says he feels glad about it because that is what got him out of the army early. It's unknown how or when he opened his store. In Game Corleone meets Maibatazzu for the first time during the mission "The Buzzsaw". Tomasino has ordered a GL-400-i grenade launcher and sends Vito to pick it up at Harry's shop. While in the shop, Vito and Harry start a 50 minute conversation about their time in the service. Later Vito, realizes that it's getting late, leaves the store with the package, which was a GL-400-i used to blow up the car used by Sissy Fat and his bodyguards. Vito may see him again right after being released from prison, if the player visits his store, Maibatazzu will greet Vito and ask how it was in prison, he then introduces his new merchandise. After this mission, the player can visit his shop and buy military grade weapons which aren't available in other gun shops. As a matter of fact, his shop is the only gunshop in town. Death On 11th of September, 2015, Harold, Simon Bennett, and Pablo Picasso were having a press conference in Paris, France City, France and were just about to tell their opinions on who shall win the Dixmor Project leadership and USA's presidentship. Right then, Remigio Puricci shot Harry and Simon in the head with a Sniper Recon Rifle .360, killing them both. But before he could kill Pablo, Pablo heard the shots and tried to run away to an alley, but Remigio shot him in the back, killing him too and thus finally ending the Marina Family. Trivia *Harry's mother may have been as enthusiastic about guns as himself, as he often says "Like my mom always said, you can never have too much ammo". But that is just a suggestion. *Based on the grade insignia patch appearing in his shop's picture texture, Harry was a sergeant in the end of his career in the U.S. Army. **Rumours also have it that he knew who was Sergeant Marquez. *In his photo in the family album, he holds a 38. Snub Nose in his right hand, although he does not sell them at his shop. *His shop was closed down in 1980, so until his death in 2015, he worked as a servant for Dixmor Dynasty. Gallery Harry's_head.jpg|Harold in old times. Harold.jpg|Harry with one of his guns. Harry_Maibatazzu.png|Harry standing up. Harry_black_n'_white.png|Maibatazzu in family album. Category:Old Farts Category:Marinas Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Italians Category:Japanese Category:Former Good Guys Category:Antagonists Category:Mafia Category:Mobsters Category:War Veterans